Can't Speak French
by Pink Key
Summary: AU : Slash : Sora Otsuka was the poster child for how parents wanted their kids to be. But when a new French teacher moves to the Island, he proceeds to break the rules for the very first time. Riku/Sora
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer. _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of its characters.

_Warnings. _This is rated M, so you should already know what's in here, but anyway slash, m-preg, sex, sex with a minor, violence.

_Summary. _Sora Otsuka was the poster child for how parents wanted their kids to be. But when a new French teacher moves to the Island, he proceeds to break the rules for the first time.

_Author's Notes. _Yay, my first fic (on this site) ^_^ I don't even know if anyone will read (or like) this fic but I really wanted to get back into writing… I'm a little rusty, sorry! I'm pretty sure this type of story line has been done a lot, but I haven't seen it for a while, and it's one of my favorites. Just in case the warning above didn't process with you, this story _will_ have an adult having sex with a minor, so if you don't want to see that don't read it. I in no way condone it in real life, but this is fiction. This is just a prologue by the way; the rest of the story won't be like this. I'll post the first chapter right after I get this up.

_Character Ages._

Sora ~ 15 / Sophomore  
Aerith ~ 15 / Sophomore  
Selphie ~ 15 / Sophomore  
Roxas ~ 15 / Sophomore  
Tidus ~ 16 / Junior  
Hayner ~ 17 / Senior  
Axel ~ 17 / Senior  
Leon ~ 18 / Senior  
Cloud ~ 18 / Senior  
Riku ~ 26 / Teacher

The rest aren't important or do not even exist in this fic.

* * *

_Can't Speak French  
__Prologue_

Hello, I'm Selphie Tilmitt!

I enjoy making sandcastles, candy, playing pretend, and my boyfriend Tidus, or as I call him, Tiddles!

Many people say I'm a very immature and annoying person, but I say I'm just full of life! In fact, I eat the cereal called Life every morning! I think that's why I'm such a happy person! I think everyone needs to be more full of life, I think I'll make a shirt that says "EAT LIFE!"

But anyway, that isn't why I'm here talking to you right now; I wanna talk about my BFFL Sora Otsuka!

Sora is just the cutest thing in the world, I love him so much! Many people say we look like twins, but he already has a twin named Aerith! So I say I look more like Aerith because we both have green eyes! Sora has these realllllllllyyyyyyy pretty blue eyes… but other than that I guess we all look like triplets! Especially since Sora looks like a girl, hehe! But don't worry, he's not! Sora and Aerith also have an older brother named Leon, but he doesn't look a whole lot like them!

So anyway, like I said, Sora is sooo cute! He's a little shorter than me, I think he's 5'3" so sometimes I call him a midget! He has big blue eyes, and is as thin as a twig! Oh not that he's anorexic though; he eats all the time, more than me even! We both just don't gain weight, I don't know why; I guess just good genes haha!

Also, his hair is really soft and spiky, like a chocobo! Except his hair is brown, not blonde! Though his cousin Roxas has blonde hair! They look like twins except for that… wow we all look alike, that's soooo cool! Tidus looks a little like Roxas, except he's very tall and muscular, which Roxas is the opposite of teehee!

Back to my Sora! He's so nice! He would do anything for anyone; he even gave me his allowance for a whole month one time because I had to buy Tiddles a birthday present!

He isn't very good in school, especially French class! He's always making a fool of himself! Everyone loves it though, it just makes him cuter! I hear we're getting a new French teacher soon though; maybe they will be a better teacher! But Sora is a very good singer, sometimes when we have sleepovers I have him sing me to sleep cause usually by that time we've eaten so much candy it's impossible otherwise!

Sora, Roxas, Aerith, Tidus, and I have all been friends since we were little, because our parents have been friends their whole life as well! Well, obviously Sora and Aerith and Roxas' have, they're related! Roxas' mom Maki is Sora and Aerith's mom's sister, Bijin! Their father left just around the time Sora and Aerith were born, so none of them got to know him, and Leon only has a few memories… but they are doing fine without him, although Bijin has to work two jobs, and Leon works as well.

Sora also has a boyfriend named Hayner, he's a senior. I don't like him at all! He's always mean to me, saying that I'm an airhead who just makes Sora even dumber than he is and that I'm sucking up valuable oxygen that would be better used by someone with brains! Grrrr!

Hayner is very mean to Sora; I don't like it at all! He's always telling him how stupid he is, and saying that he's too immature, and half the time he just pretends he doesn't even exist! I know he's cheating on him too, I've seen it with my own eyes! But Sora just ignores it and when I bring these things up he just changes the subject! He's always making excuses for him, but I know better! I hope I can get Sora to see the light someday…

I hope that was enough information for you all, if you have anymore questions be sure to ask me, Selphie Tilmitt! I know everything!


	2. Can't Speak French

_Author's Notes. _First real chapter, I hope everyone likes it! I originally had a different story planned, and finished the first chapter, but realized it was crap and suddenly got inspiration for this fic!

* * *

_Can't Speak French_

"Sora get your skinny butt in the shower this instant or I will put gum in your hair!"

It was a fact known by basically everyone in the entire world that Sora Otsuka was a heavy sleeper, but no one knew this better than his mother. His alarm clock could be set on the loudest, most obnoxious setting, and he wouldn't even move a toe. Bijin normally had to physically pick him up and dump him in a tub of cold water. For a mom, she was really cool, but she had a major issue with her children missing a lot of school.

"I'll get him mom!" yelled Aerith down the stairs. Unlike her mother, Sora's twin sister knew exactly how to get the "little shrimp", as she fondly called him, to wake up.

Going through the door that connected their rooms, Aerith was already showered and dressed in a cute pink skirt. Making sure her hair was tightly tied back; she proceeded to launch herself onto the lump under the covers.

"Wakie wakie Sora baby!"

"Mmhh Aer… eating pocky with giraffes…" came a mumbled, incoherent reply from under the blanket.

Aerith rolled her eyes and ripped the blanket back, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. When he still didn't move, the brunette knew she had to pull out the big guns.

"Sora Otsuka if you don't get up I am going to get Selphie over here and I am going to give her a whole pack of Red Bull, and you know what will happen then!"

"Oh good lord!" Sora practically leaped off the bed, causing Aerith to fall off on her bottom. Selphie and Red Bull was a cause for catastrophe, not that Sora was any different, but Aerith would keep that to herself.

Aerith didn't even have time to berate him as he rushed into the bathroom before she could send a glare his way. Shaking her head, she stood up, lightly soothing her behind before heading downstairs for breakfast, muttering about a "broken tailbone."

The twins are impossibly close, the only others that have been able to truly break their tiny circle are Roxas and Selphie, and now Tidus, mainly because he and Selphie have been going out since seventh grade, although they've all been friends since diapers. The two tell each other everything, and do almost everything together. That said, their personalities are very much the opposite. While Sora is very naïve, immature, and fun loving, Aerith is a lot more down to earth and devoted to her schoolwork. Not to say that she doesn't know how to let her hair down, but while Sora and Selphie are busy getting high on sugar, she's doing her homework or studying, much like their brother Leon.

_Can't Speak French_

After his shower, Sora bounced happily back into his room, finally awake. Quickly pulling on a tight baby blue shirt and skinny jeans, he ran down the stairs to get his breakfast… tripping on the last step and falling on his face.

"Owwieeeeeeee!"

"Sora, why can't you just walk down the stairs like a normal person?" growled Leon icily from the back end of the table, putting some bacon into his mouth.

Sora rolled his eyes and pouted, standing up and taking his seat next to Aerith.

"I'm hungry!"

"Well it's not like the food was going anywhere!"

Filling his bowl with Fruit Loops, Sora huffed at Leon. He loved his brother very much, but he was a pain in the ass, and not the good kind. Why he had to act like a stony jerk all the time Sora had no idea, especially when he had such a great boyfriend like Cloud.

"And why can't you just eat the food mom makes instead of cereal?"

"Can you shut up Leon? You know I don't eat animals!"

"That's enough Leon, leave your brother alone." Said Bijin shortly, leaving Sora huffing and Leon growling. "And good morning Sora, glad you finally decided to join us!"

"Morning mommy!" Sora practically shrieked. Yes, Sora still referred to Bijin as "mommy." He knew his mother liked it, him being the baby of the family (by ten minutes), and obviously he hadn't grown up yet anyway, which she didn't want to happen.

Bijin smiled. "Why don't you have Hayner over tonight for dinner? I haven't seen that boy in weeks!"

Hayner knew how to work mothers. He treated Sora how he wanted in front of everyone else, but once Bijin came around he acted like the most loving boyfriend ever, which is why she didn't know the truth about him.

"I don't want that little shit in our house!" Leon yelled.

"Screw you Leon! Anyway, mommy, we have plans tonight, so I won't be home either!"

"Yeah right Sora, he'll cancel like he always does." Aerith stated, spooning some eggs into her mouth daintily.

"He will not!"

"Stop yelling kids, you're giving me a headache!" Said Bijin tiredly. Hanging her apron up and putting the remaining dishes into the dishwasher, she continued. "Anyway, I've got to get to work, be good in school! And Sora, try to have Hayner over if you can." She finished kissing each of them on the cheek, much to Leon's dismay.

"Bye mommy!"

"Don't wear yourself out mom."

"See ya mom."

As Bijin walked out the door, Leon stood up, grabbing his and Aerith's empty plates, along with Sora's half eaten cereal.

"I wasn't finished Leon!" Sora yelled.

"I don't care."

"Don't worry about it shrimp, if we're gonna make it to school on time we have to go now." Aerith said sweetly, standing up and grabbing her backpack.

"Pssh, shrimp. I'm only an inch shorter than you!" Said Sora, giving his patented kitty glare that, honestly, wouldn't scare a hamster.

"Yes and that inch makes all the difference. Now let's go! Selphie should be here any second."

Leon ignored the two of them and went out to his car, driving away. The twins had given up on trying to get a ride from him every morning.

Almost as soon as the twins stepped out the door, they heard the screaming from the sidewalk.

"SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAA, AEEEERRRRRIIIITHHHHH LET'S RACE TO SCHOOL!"

Selphie was already halfway down the road before she even finished screaming.

"I guess she got into the coffee this morning… again." Giggled Aerith, before taking off after her.

Sora glared after them, muttering something about "cheaters", chasing after the two.

_Can't Speak French_

"I AM THE CHAMPION! Who won? Who won? Oh yeah yeah that's me, SELPHIE TILMITT! Bow down suckers and give me my prize!" Shouted Selphie from the entrance of the school, leaving onlookers staring at her as if she escaped from the mental hospital.

Aerith had stopped running a few feet back and walked up next to her, wiping her brow with a tissue, while Sora ran up to them a few seconds later out of breath.

"You don't get a prize crazypants, you cheated!" He yelled.

"Oh pish posh dilly willy do bird I won and you know it! Give me some of your poc- OH THERE'S MY TIDDLES!" Selphie proceeded to launch herself at her tall boyfriend, while he stood there with his eyes wide. You'd think he would be used to it by now.

Aerith and Sora burst out, giggling. "I told you, she must've gotten into the coffee!" Aerith choked out.

After they all gained their composure, and Selphie unlatched herself from Tidus, they headed through the large white doors.

"Bye Sora, see you in second period!" Said Selphie, dragging Tidus and Aerith down the hall, as Sora stopped at his locker.

Sora had quite a few classes with his friends, thankfully. First period he had Chemistry with Ms. Finn, though she liked her students to call her Ariel. Luckily he had Hayner in that class. Second period he had English with Mrs. Heartilly, his first class with Selphie, and she was also in his third and fourth period classes, World History with Ms. Trepe and Art with Ms. Lockheart. Aerith and Tidus are in Art with him. Fifth period is lunch, where he is lucky enough to have all his friends in. Period 6/7 is Algebra with Mr. Highwind, 8/9 is Computer Applications with Mr. Genie, tenth is Gym with Mr. Wallace in which he has Selphie, Roxas, and Axel, and finally eleventh is French with Selphie, Tidus, Aerith, Roxas, and Axel, the teacher being Ms. Ursula. With only one French teacher in the school, a lot of the classes have mixes of freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

As he opened his locker, a muscular arm curled around him, spinning him around and slamming him into the lockers, causing the petite brunet to wince.

"Hey baby."

Sora's face immediately brightened. "Hi Hayhay!" He said lovingly, latching his arms around his neck.

Hayner's face darkened. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He said, removing Sora's arms from him. "Anyway, I just came by to tell you I'm gonna have to break off our date tonight, I have other plans."

"What?! Nooo not again, what do you have to do that's so important?!" Sora asked, on the verge of tears. It had been so long since they spent any time together, other than the sex that Hayner demanded so often, which usually happened in the gym locker room. Sora was really looking forward to it.

Hayner rolled his eyes impatiently. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, stop being such a drama queen. Anyway, I'm going to skip Chemistry, and I'm leaving early today so see you tomorrow, I know you'll be gagging for my cock by then." He finished, giving the tiny brunet a light tap on the cheek, before walking away.

_Can't Speak French_

How Sora managed to make it through Chemistry without crying, he had no idea. Selphie took one look at his face as he walked into Mrs. Heartilly's room, and ran up to him with some strawberry pocky in hand.

"Soraaaaaaa what's wrong?" she asked, shoving a few sticks of pocky into his hand, she knew it always cheered him up.

Sora bit off a huge piece before answering. "Hayner cancelled again! I don't understand… it's been so long since we've even had a real date… you'd think he would miss me?"

"Oh honey how many times do I have to tell you to get rid of him? He's a horrible person; all he does is make you sad! There are sooo many other guys who would even be willing to _pay_ just to go out with you!"

Sora shook his head after eating another stick. "No, he loves me, I know it." He said firmly, both to end the discussion, and to try and convince himself.

Shaking it off, he put a large smile on his face and led Selphie to their seats at the back, starting up a discussion on what they would be the next time they played pretend. They both wanted to be a unicorn, which led to a minor argument. However they finally agreed Selphie could be this week, while Sora would be the next. They ignored the snickering from around them and mutterings of how immature they are, and looked up to the front as Mrs. Heartilly finally began.

"Good morning class, today we will be starting a new project. It's one that I'm rather excited about, because every year that I assign this, I really get to know my students. It will show off your creativity, as well as other talents." She moved out from behind her desk to the front, grabbing an empty desk in the front row, turning it around and sitting up on it with her feet on the chair to face the class. "You will be writing your own song, about whatever you're feeling at the moment." Smiling as the class groaned, she continued. "You will work on it throughout this and next week, and on Friday of next week you can choose to either read or sing it to the class. I'll let you get started, if you have any questions ask now, or you can come up and ask personally. Oh, one more thing. For extra credit I'll allow you to do two songs if you wish, but only one is required to be presented."

Sora grinned, clearly very excited about the project. Song writing and singing were some of the few things he considered himself good at. Raising his hand, he asked, "Mrs. Heartilly is it okay if I write my songs in Japanese?"

Selphie giggled at this. Though one of the worst students in school at French, Sora was a master at Japanese. He took the classes from seventh grade to ninth and had managed to perfect it, which surprised everyone. Sora was not known for his brains. Ever since, he's been obsessed with the language.

Mrs. Heartilly smiled. "We've gone over this before Sora, I'll allow you to do it, as long as you provide a translation for me."

Sora nodded excitedly, turning to Selphie.

"So what do you think you're going to write about? I think I'm going to do two, but I'm not sure what feelings I should do them on yet. I'm feeling both sad and happy right now, but that isn't enough." He frowned.

"I already know! I'm going to do a song about Candyland, our second favorite game!" She said happily.

"Selphieeee Mrs. Heartilly said we had to do the songs about our _feelings_, not board games!"

"Sora! I am _feeling_ Candyland right now! Seriously! I feel like I'm in the game right now eating all the candy, that's how happy I am! Now be quiet and let me get to work!" She put a finger up to her lips, telling him to shush, before opening her notebook and starting to write with her pink pen.

Sora shook his head, smiling. Boy did he love that girl; she always knew how to make him smile. Pulling out his pink pen (he and Selphie both bought one so they would match), he started to jot down ideas.

_Can't Speak French_

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as the morning. Though Sora was feeling sad about Hayner, he put on his fake smile and made everyone believe he was like he usually was.

It was especially hard during lunch, but he piled his plate with food (as usual) and spent most of the time with his cheeks full. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with Gym, so he spent that period lying down in the Nurse's office.

Though he was horrible in the class, Sora was so looking forward to French. Almost all of his friends were in it with him- Selphie, Tidus, Aerith, Roxas, and Axel.

Selphie was pretty much useless as a friend in this class, as she spent most of it fawning over Tidus. Roxas was usually the same with Axel, however they were having one of their weekly fights and weren't speaking… apparently there was some sort of disagreement over a cookie, so while Sora sat at his desk, Roxas and Aerith stood at the back talking with him.

"I just don't know what's going on anymore, he won't spend any time with me… except for… well… sex, y'know?"

Roxas huffed while Aerith put her hand on her hip and flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder. "I agree with Selphie, just drop the ass! You can do better!" yelled Roxas.

Before Aerith could get her two cents in, Ms. Ursula stormed through the door, causing Roxas and Aerith to dart to their seats.

"Sit down everyone! I have some news."

Ms. Ursula was the teacher everyone hated, she was a complete cow. Ugly as sin, short, white dyke hair, and as big as a house. She was rude to every single student, even the ones who sucked up to her, and picked on Sora the most because she knew he wasn't capable of speaking French like he was supposed to at that level. Basically, she was the petite brunet's worst nightmare.

"I'm sure you'll all be disappointed to know, that in just a few minutes, you will never see my face again." Snarling as the class cheered, she continued. "My idiot sister from the city went and got pregnant, and she doesn't have anyone else to help her, so I'll be moving out there with her. Stupid cow. Anyway, your new teacher is right outside the door."

As he stepped in, the mouths of almost every girl and gay dropped. But only one student started to drool, and that was Sora.

"Hi everyone, I'm your new French teacher, Mr. Goto… Riku to my favorites." He winked and chuckled a bit, causing Selphie to shriek.

* * *

_Author's Notes. _I hope everyone enjoyed that! As I said, I'm pretty rusty! Please rate & review, whether you liked it or not. I enjoy writing, but it's pointless putting it here if no one is reading, so make sure you tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is fab!


End file.
